


A bit of a change

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [170]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	A bit of a change

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Ryan is nervous as all fucking hell. It doesn't matter that he's just going along with what Sam said; Sam said it quite a while ago, which means Ryan has to somehow work up the guts to remind him, and what if that pisses his lover off? Not that Ryan really thinks it will - Sam always keeps his promises, and doesn't say things he doesn't mean - and not that Ryan is usually short on guts. But this is _different_.

It feels so damn good to be back home in Los Angeles, and at first Ryan considers setting up things in the playroom for the evening. But no, he decides, he wants the intimacy of their bedroom for this -- the wide comfortable bed, the windows with their stunning view of the sea. So he leaves the tub of Elbow Grease on his - his, not Sam's - nightstand, then goes to call his lover.

"Sam?" he calls down the stairs. "You got a minute?"

"Yeah?" Sam calls back, having just detoured to the kitchen for another beer.

Opening his mouth to reply, Ryan grimaces at the sound of the refrigerator being opened. "Too fucking busy relaxing to get laid," he mutters, and takes a few steps down. "Come on, love," he coaxes, pitching his voice louder again, "I want to show you something." And if Sam doesn't get his ass upstairs pronto, Ryan is going to put the damn lube away and maybe try and forget all about this idea.

"Coming," Sam calls back, cracking open the beer and tossing the cap in the garbage. He takes the stairs two at a time, grinning at Ryan when he reaches the top. "What's up?"

Ryan's heart skips when that grin flashes, tugging an answering one onto his own lips. He sits down on the foot of the bed and wonders for the thousandth time how to go about this. "Remember when I got my tattoo?"

"Yeah?" Sam nods, taking a sip of his beer.

"Um." Ryan's gaze drops to his hands, and he's a little surprised to see that he's got his fingers all anxiously twisted together. He consciously untwines them. "You told me that..." Exhaling, he forces himself to fucking act like a man and meet his lover's eyes. "You said I could fist you."

Whatever else Sam might have thought Ryan was going to say, that sure as hell isn't even close. He blinks, a little stunned, not so much by the idea as by the _now_ of it. But his cock reacts faster than his brain, starting to fill almost instantly, and he nods. "Okay."

_Okay._ The word rocks through Ryan; like it's just that simple. "Okay," he echoes softly, and he can't help it, he's fucking staring at his lover. His sir. _Fuck_. "I was thinking here, but we can do it in the playroom if you want."

"No, here's good," Sam says, setting his beer bottle on their dresser. "How do you want me? On my back?" he asks, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"How-- however you're most comfortable," Ryan answers, mentally shouting at himself to get his ass in gear already. Before Sam loses patience with him and changes his mind. "Would you feel better on your knees?" he asks over his shoulder, going to the sink to thoroughly wash his hands.

"Maybe but I kind of want to see your face," Sam says with a smile, shedding his jeans and stretching out on his back on their bed. "Are you gonna put a towel under me?"

"Yeah," Ryan answers, emerging from the bathroom with several towels. "Lift your hips," he says softly, and spreads two of them out beneath his lover, then sets the third aside for later. And one last thing: he settles between his lover's thighs, then dips down to give Sam a languorous kiss before beginning. "How long has it been for you?" he asks, picking up the tub of lube.

Sam laughs. "Two or three years," he says after thinking about it.

"Jesus," Ryan breathes, but then shrugs. "Actually, I guess it had been even longer than that for me when you first fisted me," he realizes. Still, though, it blows his mind that Sam is giving him this. Ryan is determined to do a good job and not fuck things up. Slicking his fingers well, he rubs two of them against Sam's hole, teasing at the sensitive skin before easing one inside.

"True," Sam says, groaning softly. "But you get fucked more often than I do," he points out with a grin.

"Mmm, I am a big slut for your cock," Ryan agrees matter-of-factly, but a smile spreads across his face. "Lucky you." He adds a second finger, fucking his lover's hole, and his breath catches at just how damn tight Sam is.

Sam groans and shifts, bending his knees a little more. "Yeah. Lucky me," he murmurs, smiling back. "When was the last time you fisted someone?"

"Um... 2001?" Ryan hazards, and can't help but wince. He might as well never have done it at all.

Sam laughs. "Hopefully it's like riding a bike," he teases, reaching for Ryan's other hand and kissing his knuckles. "I trust you."

Damn. Ryan worries occasionally that he just gets sappy at the goofiest times. But when Sam says things like that... "Thank you," he breathes, feeling his smile tilt. Of course, now the pressure is _really_ on. Ducking down, he licks at Sam's cock and pushes a third finger inside, twisting them together.

Sam hisses in a breath, shifting down onto Ryan's fingers. "Careful," he warns. "There's no way I want to come before you're all the way in."

"Sorry," Ryan murmurs, and has to chuckle at apologizing for such a thing. But he does obey and let up. He slops some more lube onto his hand, then twists all four fingers together, working them into Sam's hole with a circular motion. Coaxing the muscle into loosening for him.

"Oh, god," Sam groans, licking his lips. It almost feels like too much already but he's damned if he's going to tell Ryan to stop, not when he promised.

This time when Ryan dips down, it's so he can lick around the rim of Sam's hole, gentle flickering touches to that sensitive skin stretched so thin. He tucks his thumb in tight against his palm, making his hand as narrow a cone as he can, and slowly begins to press inside.

Sam winces and breathes out, bearing down. "Fuck," he grits through his teeth. "Hurts."

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Ryan pulls out of Sam's body in a flash, and there's a definite note of panic in his voice, more than matched by the anxiety in his eyes. Inexperience might be tolerated with some kid like the one he used to be, who's experimenting with something new every day. But here, now, with his sir... Ryan can't stand to make the experience less than perfect.

"Hey," Sam protests, surprised at how quickly Ryan reacts. He pushes up on his elbows. "Did I say to stop?"

"...No." But Ryan is just barely keeping from wringing his hands together. "But you said I was hurting you. So I thought I shouldn't keep going."

"Unless you hear red from me, you keep going, with anything, not just this," Sam says. "But it's been a while so it's going to hurt, and I just need you to take your time." He smiles at Ryan. "We'll get there."

"Yes, Sir," Ryan whispers, a little ashamed of himself. He's been so busy these past couple months fantasizing about Sam's promise, that it didn't even occur to him how difficult this is going to be -- for him. Nodding, Ryan steels himself with a deep breath. Then he slicks his fingers again and corkscrews three into Sam's hole, easing them out and then back in.

"Mm. That feels good," Sam murmurs, thinking maybe he needs to be a little more vocal about the pleasurable parts too.

"I'm not used to finger-fucking you and not having my mouth on you at the same time," Ryan says softly, his mouth quirking into a wry smile. "It's hard to hold back." He winks at Sam, and angles to rub over his prostate.

Sam groans. "We should have thought to put a cock ring on me," he murmurs.

"It's never too late, right?" Ryan teases, although in truth the problem with that idea is that he would have to stop touching Sam in order to go get one. And he's so bad at stopping once he's touching his lover -- particularly with his fingers in Sam's ass. He rubs that sensitive spot again and again, and keeps his mouth busy with licking along Sam's inner thigh, nibbling gently at the tender flesh.

"I'll be fine," Sam says, groaning again, his cock thumping against his belly. Fuck it feels good. "You can add another finger. I was fine with four. It was just when you started to press in..."

"Okay," Ryan whispers, just managing to keep himself from apologizing again. _Really_ out of practice with this side of things, damn. He pulls his hand away and then eases back in, this time with four fingers, just like Sam said. In to the second knuckle and he twists his wrist, slowly working the muscle.

"Oh, fuck, that feels good..." Sam smiles at Ryan. "I love you so much," he says, just because it feels right. Here. Now. While they're doing this. While his lover's making room for his hand in his body.

"You big softie," Ryan teases, flushing with pleasure at Sam's words. He rubs his cheek against the inside of Sam's thigh, then turns to lick. "I haven't marked you in a while," he says, trying to distract his lover as he pushes a little deeper. "I think you're overdue."

"Maybe," Sam teases, cock thumping against his belly again. "What are you going to do when I get permanently marked? Still bite me?"

Ryan groans. "I'll probably bite you on your mark," he answers, slicking some more lube onto his hand. He tucks his thumb into his palm, trying again to ease deeper. "Where do you want it?"

Sam shakes his head. "Where do _you_ want it? Make some suggestions," he says, groaning raggedly as his body stretches for his lover.

"I think I want it right here," Ryan answers, and nips at the inside of Sam's thigh again. "I like this spot. It's mine..." He licks the tender skin again and again, like they've got all the time in the world.

"It'd better be small then," Sam says with a soft laugh, his cock jerking hard at the bite. "I can just see trying to explain that one to my mates."

"Or we can put it on the back of your shoulder. I like that too..." Ryan suggests, then lifts his head so he can look his lover in the face. "Wait. Just which of your mates gets to see you down here?"

"All of them when I'm showering or changing, if they care to look." Sam laughs again. "I'm fine with it being there," he clarifies. "Just don't go thinking you're gonna put some huge 'property of Ryan' thing there."

"No. I'll put that on a t-shirt for you," Ryan says with a grin. And now it doesn't matter what Sam said, he can't hold back any longer -- he dips his head and takes his lover's cock into his mouth, pushing his hand deeper inside at the same time.

"Oh fuck," Sam moans, sliding a hand into Ryan's hair, his body tensing slightly before he pushes down, the stretch growing painful, almost unbearable, before something suddenly gives, and then fuck, he's so full, Ryan's hand inside him.

It's Ryan who whimpers, his mouth full and his lips stretched wide. The shock nearly blows his mind in a second. He sucks on his lover's cock, sliding his tongue over the shaft, before he eases back and simply stares. "Oh my god, Sam," he breathes, glancing anxiously up at his lover's face before shifting slightly inside him, twisting his wrist to roll his knuckles over Sam's prostate. "Oh my god."

Sam just nods, too overwhelmed at the moment for words. Fuck. He drops his hand from Ryan's hair and feels between them, groaning roughly as he touches where they're joined.

Dipping his head, Ryan catches Sam's fingers in his mouth, sucking on them before turning back to his sir's cock. His own erection is throbbing against the bed in time with his pulse, a dull beat of lust he shoves to the background. He rocks his fist gently inside Sam's body, trying to make it good for him, this first time in -- how long? So damn overwhelmed by everything his sir is giving him.

"Oh, god," Sam moans, eyes closed, lost in how fucking good this feels. Ryan's mouth, his fist... fuck. "I'm not gonna last long," he warns.

Ryan hums around his mouthful, flicking his gaze up to watch Sam's face. He takes him in again and again, swallowing around the head of his lover's cock and rubbing his fist over Sam's sweet spot.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, shoving his hand into Ryan's hair again and tugging, pushing his cock deeper, the pressure against his prostate intensifying until... "Fuck!" he comes, hard, body clenching tight, almost painfully around Ryan's fist, as he spurts down his throat, hot and thick and heavy.

Choking a little, Ryan gasps for breath and then tries to catch up, swallowing as much as he's able before licking Sam clean. He holds his hand still, waiting for every last shudder to work its way through Sam's body, then waiting a beat longer before he unclenches his fist and eases his hand out of his lover. "Sir," he whispers, licking his lips and moving up the bed to settle between Sam's thighs. Shit, Ryan really should have asked Sam for permission before... "Sir, please," he says, the head of his cock already nudging against his lover's wet hole. "May I?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. Fuck me," he murmurs, drained, feeling empty and boneless, but at least with Ryan's cock inside him one of those'll be taken care of.

Ryan doesn't wait a second longer. He shoves Sam's knees to his chest and plunges inside him, immediately driving balls-deep. It feels so fucking good and he drops to his elbows, frantically licking at his sir's throat, needing to taste him.

Cursing under his breath, Sam tilts his head back, exposing his throat even more, muscles slowly closing around Ryan's cock. "Harder," he demands, getting his hands on Ryan's shoulders, nails dragged down over his lover's back, hard enough to draw blood.

Crying out Ryan rears up, grabbing onto the headboard for leverage. His grip goes white-knuckled and he pumps his hips against his lover, knowing they'll both have bruises to show for it tomorrow. "Sam," he gasps, hurtling out of control towards the edge. "Sir!" He explodes in a hot rush, his climax pouring through him with the force of a tidal wave.

Fuck. Sam closes his eyes, savouring the hot flood inside him. He wraps his legs around Ryan, pulling him deeper, keeping him there, right there. Reaches up and pulls him down, suddenly needing him even closer.

It's exactly where Ryan wants to be. He locks his arms around Sam, face pressed to his lover's throat. His breathing is choppy, his heartbeat racing, but he all he wants is to just drown in Sam and stay like this forever.

"I love you so fucking much," Sam whispers.

Ryan smiles and drowsily presses a kiss to Sam's bare shoulder. "I know," he whispers, easing back to see his lover's face. "And now I get to take care of you for a bit."

"You make it sound like you don't get to take care of me very often," Sam mumbles, not really sure how much of that actually made it out clearly.

The blurry sound of Sam's voice makes Ryan smile even bigger. "Stay here, baby," he whispers, easing out of his lover to go fetch a warm wet cloth. He returns with a couple cold bottles of water as well. "Can you drink, love?" he asks, lying down next to Sam and bracing on his elbow.

Sam nods, pushing up on one elbow and reaching for a bottle. He takes a few gulps and then collapses again, his hole aching, still feeling so open.

Sipping at his own water, Ryan takes Sam's bottle and puts it on the night stand for later. And for long moments he just watches his lover, a tender smile on his face. "Thank you," he whispers, shaken to his core by Sam's trust in him.

"You're welcome," Sam murmurs, laughing a little, reaching up to touch Ryan's cheek. "It was good," he says, which is probably one of the understatements of the year but hell, his brain isn't exactly firing on all cylinders right now.

Those words please Ryan so much that he blushes, anxious as he was. "I love you," he whispers, lying down and wrapping his arms around his lover to snuggle him close.

"I love you too," Sam says, beyond exhausted, his body shutting down now that the endorphins have faded. "You gonna stay here with me?"

What a question. "I'm not going anywhere," Ryan promises, and presses a kiss to Sam's forehead.

"Good," Sam mumbles, snuggling in even closer. "Good."


End file.
